The Omnitrix Battles (Episode Guide)
The series is about a kid named Sarth and Grena, who wields the Omnitrix, and saving other planets. The first three episodes were ran on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, then it went to a different schedule. Season 1 Ep, 1: Beginning Pt. 1 Aired, Dec. 20, 2013 10-year old Sarth receives the Omnitrix, and Megawhatts, along with Sarth's enemy, Greath attacking, Sarth has to test his skills! He partners up with his best friend Grena, who also has an Omnitrix! Aliens Sarth Articguana (Debut) (Mistake, intended alien was Feedback) Feedback (Debut) x2 Lighthead (Debut, plus new alien. Mistake, intended alien was Diamondhead) Astrodactyl (Debut, Mistake, intended alien was Feedback) Frankenstrike (Debut, Mistake, intended alien was Jetray.) Grena Feedback x2 Snare-Oh (Debut) Articguana (off-screen transformation) Trivia Starshower's and Watawata's holograms are shown on Sarth and Grena's Omnitrix, so they must've already had them. Ep, 2 Beginning Pt. 2 Aired, Dec. 21, 2013 Greath comes back, along with Grena's enemy, Sarata! Sarth and Grena have to work together to stop them. Aliens Sarth Feedback Jetray(debut) x4 Spitter (Debut) Buzzshock (Debut. Mistake, intended alien was Feedback) Grena Articguana x2 Ghostfreak (Debut) Buzzshock Trivia This episode happened 5 years before episode three. Ep, 3 Into the Dark. Aired Dec 22, 2013 When there is a strange anomanly in the city, Sarth and Grena are set to investigate it, and they get sucked in a portal to the To'kustar's home planet, and they are trapped! And the To'kustars think they are enemy! Aliens Sarth Way Big (Debut) Jetray Astrodactyl x2 Grey Matter (Debut) Grena Way Big Ghostfreak (Mistake, Intended alien was Way Big) Astrodactyl x2 Ep, 4, A New Face. Aired, Dec 24-Dec 29, 2013 Sarth and Grena get sent on a mission to Sandstral planet to investigate the source of the vaporizing planets, and they get attacked by a new enemy, Starstrike! With the help of Grena's new alien, they might be able to defeat him! Aliens Sarth Jetray x2 Four Arms (Debut) Cometark (off-screen appearence. real Debut is in episode 6) Astrodactyl x2 Grena Krokodock (New Alien) x2 Astrodactyl x2 Diamondhead (Debut) Trivia This episode happened right after episode 2. Ep, 5: Fire Stone (two part episode with different names) Aired: Jan, 11, 2014 Sarth and Grena meet a crazy person named Searscorch, who is on a mission to absorb all of the energy in the Fire Stone, which contains massive amounts of energy! They must stop him! Aliens Sarth Chromastone (Debut) Jetray Grey Matter Starshower (Debut) Grena Buzzshock Krokodock Ep, 6: Pure Energy. Aired, Jan 12, 2014 Searscorch has drained the energy from the Fire Stone and Grena's Omnitrix! He is unstoppable! But, Cometark might be a match for him! Aliens Sarth (16) Chromastone Heatblast (Debut) Cometark (Restored. First Appearence. on-screen debut) Sarth (11) Cometark (removed) Errors In the flashback, Sarth was Starshower, Grena was unconcious, and Searscorch was normal looking. But, in the present, Sarth was normal, Grena seems to be concious, and Searscorch was flying with a golden aura. Grena seems to know how to build the Omnisuit, but she needs to have a Galvan brain to know how. When Cometark puts the final comet on Searscorch, the rest of his comets are red. Ep, 7: The Watch. Aired: Jan. 18, 2014 Grena's Omnitrix gets removed, and they find out, that whatever the DNA wires touch, they can transform that into that aliens structure! (For Example: If they used Upgrade on a car, it would have green data lines, and can become one with tech.) They have some fun with it, and when they try doing Goop, it hits the Earth! And the gravity projecter is removed! And since Grena is powerless, it's all up to Sarth! Aliens Sarth XLR8 (Debut) Krokodock Grey Matter Blobbers (Debut) x2 Ep, 8: The Air Stone. Aired: Jan. 23, 2014 Searscorch comes back, and he's after another stone! They have to stop him! They fail, and he retrieves the stone. At the end, Gram reveals that there are 11 stones, (not including the Fire Stone) and when they are put all together, it forms the Life Stone, which is the ultimate source of power! They have 10 more chances to stop him! Aliens Sarth Lighthead Astrodactyl Cometark Blobbers Grena Astrodactyl Chromastone Errors After Blobbers makes the Polymorph minions, they just disappear, and don't come back. Ep, 9: The Water Stone. Aired: Jan. 25, 2014 Searscorch is after the 2nd stone, which is hidden in the deepest ocean! Aliens Grena Ripjaws (Debut) Watawata (New Alien) Sarth Starshower x2 Trivia As of this episode, The Omnitrix Battles is written in a different format. Ep, 10: The Earth Stone. Aired: Jan. 26, 2014 The next stone is hidden in a volcano, and the only alien that can withstand that is NRG. Sarth's Omnisuit will keep him safe, but Grena needs to stay NRG! Aliens Sarth Blobbers (Cameo) Heatblast (Cameo) Swampfire (Debut, 1st Cameo) x2 Starshower Goop (Debut) Watawata Grena NRG Laviator (Debut) Ep, 11: The Tech Stone. Aired: Feb. 1, 2014 The next stone is in Plumber HQ, in the most dangerous spot! Searscorch has a plan to get through, but Sarth and Grena will need a good plan! Aliens Sarth Upgrade (Debut) Cometark Grey Matter Blobbers Grena Upgrade Krokodock Watawata Ep, 12: The Matter Stone: Aired: Feb. 1, 2014 The next stone is hidden in a black hole, filled with dangers beyond our powers! Luckily, Cometark is able to withstand that, but there are a lot of dangers! Aliens Sarth Cometark Ep, 13: The Universe Stone: Aired: Feb. 1, 2014 The next stone is hidden in the Cosmetarian galaxy, where Cometark's species live. Searscorch has talked them into thinking that Sarth and Grena are enemies! Aliens Sarth Cometark Krokodock Way Big Grena Heatblast Watawata Way Big Ep, 14: The Creation Stone. Aired: Feb. 8, 2014 Sarth and Grena travel to the Forge of Creation, where the stone could be anywhere! They fight Searscorch there. Who will win? Aliens Sarth Cometark Cannonbolt (Debut) Toepick (Debut) Goop Gravattack (x2. Debut) Grena Eye Guy (Debut) Ditto (Debut) Watawata Ep, 15: The Existence Stone. Aired: Feb. 9, 2014 The next stone lies in the Sun! Again, Cometark and Watawata can withstand that, but Searscorch has learned how to spawn minions from himself! And to make matters worse, Greath is assisting Searscorch to help him get the stones! Aliens Sarth Cometark Acro-Bat-Ic (Debut) Laviator Grena Watawata Starshower Terraspin (Debut) Ep, 16: The Mana Stone. Aired: Feb. 9, 2014 The stone is hidden in a universe full of Anodites, and Searscorch plans to absorb the stone, and the Anodites! Aliens Sarth Cannonbolt-Ultimate Cannonbolt(Debut) Ditto Eye Guy Echo Echo-Ultimate Echo Echo(Debut) Grena Humungosaur-Ultimate Humungosaur(Debut) Krokodock-Ultimate Krokodock (Debut) Feedback Wildmutt-Ultimate Wildmutt(Debut) Ep, 17: The Mega Stone (not Pokemon related) Aired: Mar. 5, 2014 The next stone is hidden in the Death Desert! They have to walk 8000 miles to get the stone! Aliens Used Sarth Water Hazard (Debut, First time: Cameo) x2 XLR8 (Cameo) Grena Krokodock Goop Ep, 18: The Alien Stone. Aired: Mar. 8, 2014 Searscorch is after the final stone, hidden in Galvan Prime! Aliens Used Sarth Cometark Starshower Grena Astrodactyl Ghostfreak Ep, 19: The Life Stone pt. 1 Aired: Mar. 15, 2014 Searscorch has all the stones! He travels to the Life Giver, to get the Life Stone! He makes the Life Stone, and obtains ultimate power! Aliens Used Sarth Cometark- Ultimate Cometark (Debut) Starshower- Ultimate Starshower(Debut) Blobbers- Ultimate Blobbers (Debut) Alien X (Debut) Grena Watawata- Ultimate Watawata (Debut) Krokodock- Ultimate Krokodock Laviator -Ultimate Laviator (Debut) Ep, 20: The Life Stone pt. 2. Aired: Mar. 22, 2014 Searscorch has obtained ultimate power! When Sarth gets slammed to the wall, the Omnitrix unlocks a new alien! Could this alien defeat Searscorch? Aliens Used Sarth Krakattack- Ultimate Krakattack Season 2 Ep, 1: Love Hurts. Aired: Mar. 29, 2014 They meet a new alien named Lovekiss, who is planning to put all of the people under her spell, to love her, and blow up a nuclear power plant, which would destroy the town! Aliens Used Sarth Laviator (Mistake. Intended Alien was Fasttrack) Big Chill (Debut) Grena Heartache (Debut) Laviator Ep, 2: The Truth. Aired: Apr. 5, 2014 One day, Sarth and Grena are fighting an enemy one day, and they discover the truth........................... Later, When they are fighting an enemy, (I won't spoil it. You'll have to read it when it comes out) Aliens Used Sarth Starshower (Mutation) Ultimate Sarth (Debut) Grena Heartache Ep, 3: Save Sarth. Aired: Apr. 12, 2014 Ep, 4: Stealth Ops. Aired: Apr. 19, 2014 Aliens Used Sarth Ninjappear (Debut. Mistake. Intended alien was Fasttrack) Ep, 5: Gone From A Dusty Trail. Aired: Apr. 26, 2014 Aliens Used Sarth Dust Devil (Debut. Mistake. Intended alien was Fasttrack) Ep, 6: On Grass, On Ice, On Earth, On Fire, On Air! Aliens Used Sarth The Elemental (Debut. Mistake. Intended alien was Fasttrack) Ep, 7: Bat- Ops 2 Aliens Used Grena Acro-Bat-Ic (Debut. Mistake. Intended alien was Ghostfreak) Ep, 8. Bugging The System Aliens Used Sarth Scatter (Debut) Ep, 9. Element Building Aliens Used Sarth Mattage (Debut. Mistake. Intended alien was Fasttrack) Ep, 10. Bat Ops 3 Aliens Used Grena and Sarth Acro-Bat-Ic (Trapped in the form through the whole episode) Ep, 11. What Happens to Every Major Villain After Defeated Searscorch returns! He seeks vengence on Grena and Sarth! Ep, 12. Wiped Clean The Plumber database is wiped clean of all its information! Scatter needs to get it back! Aliens Used Sarth Scatter Ep, 13, Omnitrix Malfunction The Omnitrix is broken! Sarth is stuck as Dust Devil! Aliens Used Sarth Dust Devil Ep, 14. Greath Of The Grave Greath has brought zombies to life! Aliens Used Sarth Zombify Ep, 15. Starstrike Strikes Stars Starstrike is back again! Aliens Used Sarth Blobbers Ep, 16. Sarata Sun Sarata has absorbed massive amounts of energy from the sun! Ep, 17. Lovekiss Please Ep, 18. Managy Mayham A Anodite named Managy has come to destroy Grena and Sarth! Ep, 19. Osmas Of The Cosmas pt. 1 A new enemy has come, named Osmas! Ep, 20. Osmas Of The Cosmas pt. 1 Osmas has absorbed the power of all of Grena and Sarth's enemies! Aliens Used Sarth Mind Games (Debut) Season 3 The Winter Siege Sarth joins an intercontinental army, but little does he know, the leader's Searscorch! Movies The Omnitrix Battles: Reign of Ultimates Category:Episode Guides Category:The Omnitrix Battles Category:Bad Grammar